The Amulet of Fates
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: What happens when Satoshi’s past and present collide after the introduction of a mysterious amulet? And just how far will he go to protect the amulet from reaching Dark’s thieving grasp? T for safety.
1. Intro

The Amulet of Fates

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

Prequel:

The prophecy of Fates:

_When fails the Light,_

_When fades the Shadow,_

_Let Shadow guard Light,_

_Let Light guard Shadow,_

_One existence, _

_Entangled Souls, _

_A life Shared as one._

_When one fights for the other,_

_When the other gives in,_

_The light will shine forth,_

_And become one with the Shadow._

And that's the opening! I know its short, but the poem is the backbone of this story and I felt it needed its own chapter…so if you want to actually read the first chapter of the story just click on the next button down there and go to the next chapter! And if you would like to guess what the poem means you can all throughout the story, I would love to hear your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

The Amulet of Fates

Hi everybody! Thanks for taking a look at this chapter! I got the idea for this fanfiction while I was coming up with more plot twists for A Thief and an Angel and I decided to turn it into a full fic! I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I have enjoyed working out all the kinks in it!

**ATTENTION: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND THE STORY,**thank you. ^.^

Ok the style of this fic will need some explaining before you start reading. The fic will be written with alternating chapters. The first chapter will be set in the present and in third person and the second chapter will be set in Satoshi's past which might or might not be in first person. I will try to update two chapters at a time when I update. The present chapters will have there titles written regularly and the past ones will be in _italics,_ or they might be marked with a (P) for past and no marking for present ones. I will put this paragraph in the first few chapters just so you don't forget or get lost while reading.

Pairings will be DaiXRiku DarkXRisa SatoXOc and possible KradXOc.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or any of its characters just my oc's.

* * *

It was late at night and a lone figure was left in the museum. He had been standing in the same place for over an hour. The artwork he was so intently watching was an amulet.

The amulet had a large heart shaped ruby set in a large golden oval. The oval was larger than the ruby and more open space was left above the ruby than under it. Etched into the open space at the top of the oval was a winged crown. Vines swirled and weaved in and out of each other all the way around the amulet and it hung on a simple golden chain.

The teen gently reached out a hand towards the necklace, "When I came back you were gone. Where did you go for so long? And why have you showed up now? How did you get here?" he asked his voice barely a whisper.

Unbeknownst to him the center of the ruby started to glow dimly as he was talking.

"Excuse me, Sir, the museum is closing and I have to ask you to leave." A security officer said coming up behind him.

The boy jumped slightly at the suddenness of the man's voice. With one last look of longing at the amulet he turned towards the officer, "I'm sorry I hadn't realized it was that late." He said and started heading towards the door, "Good night." He said as he passed the officer.

"Good night, Sir." The guard said.

* * *

"Are you ok Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked his friend.

They were walking home from school and Satoshi kept staring off into the distance, "I'm fine." He said trying to sound reassuring. He didn't want to make Daisuke worry about him.

"I don't believe you." Daisuke said, "What have you been doing lately, you look exhausted."

"I was up late checking on the security system at the new museum they built." Satoshi explained.

"Why did they choose you for that?" Daisuke asked.

"Because I have a certain amount of regular police duty's I have to perform as well as my duties as commander of Dark countermeasures." Satoshi answered him tiredly; Daisuke always seemed to be full of questions.

"Wow I didn't know you did more than just try to capture Dark." Daisuke said.

"Yha." Satoshi said.

They walked past a shop that was selling TV's and stopped for a moment. There was an announcer, who looked excited about something,

"_We have just gotten news of a theft at the Gemstone museum. It seems that the Wing of Eden has been stolen with only a strange note left in its place. The police wont comment on the note saying that they will try and decipher the message left on it before they release it to the public." _She said as a picture of a display case came on the screen. There was and imprint from where the artwork had been and resting in the middle was a square sheet of folded white paper, _"Also the police refuse to tell us if they believe Dark is the one who is responsible for this unusual theft or if it is a new thief." _The reporter continued.

"Niwa?" Satoshi said questioning his friend.

"Dark didn't do it, I would have known, besides he's too vain for something like that." Daisuke said.

"That I believe." Satoshi said, "I need to get down to the museum so I'll have to leave you here is that ok?" Satoshi said.

"Of course." Daisuke smiled and waved as his friend ran off.

* * *

When Satoshi reached the museum he had to flash his I.D. to get in. He went into the room where the artwork had been stolen from and found Detective Sehera.

"Commander I see you made it." He said.

"Why wasn't I immediately informed of this event?" Satoshi asked his tone flat.

"We thought you had been, sir. Your father said he would get the message right to you." Sehera answered.

Satoshi's eyes flashed with something very much like hate in them then returned to an icy gaze, "I guess my father must have forgotten then." Satoshi said, "Now what have you found?" he asked turning to the matter at hand, he would have to deal with his 'father' later.

"The security tapes are clean, they show no movement at all through the night and the case was opened using the code, we think it might have been an inside job." The detective answered.

"May I see the note left behind?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course." Sehara handed him a folded piece of paper.

Satoshi opened it up:

4(2)3(2)5(3)5(3)6(3),

8(1)6(3),

2(1)5(3)5(3),

4(3),

4(2)6(3)7(1)3(2),

9(3)6(3)8(2),

2(3)2(1)6(2),

6(1)2(1)6(2)2(1)4(1)3(2),

8(1)6(3),

3(1)3(2)2(3)4(3)7(1)4(2)3(2)7(3),

8(1)4(2)4(3)7(4).

Eve

"Can you make any since of it?" Sehara asked.

"All I can figure out is the thief's name, Eve." Satoshi said, "We'll have to find some way to crack the code she's using." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Do you think this might just be some elaborate joke by Dark?" Sehara asked.

"No I don't think so." Satoshi said, "Dark's too flamboyant for something like this. He likes to show off and be the center of attention." Satoshi walked over to the case and stared down into it.

Krad bristled at the back of Satoshi's mind, "**Satoshi-sama, be careful around this new thief."** He said warningly.

"What?" Satoshi was so surprised that Krad had spoke that he said it out loud.

"Did you find something?" Sehara asked.

"No sorry." Satoshi shook his head quickly.

"**I only warned you because I sense a magic from long before you were born." **Krad answered Satoshi's question, he was trying to remember where he had felt the magic from.

"**Do you know anything about this new thief then**?" Satoshi asked Krad curious.

"**No, all I know is that, that particular magic source should have been extinguished long ago..." **Krad said and his mind started to wander, 'It feels like the third part's magic, but…no it couldn't be.' Krad thought to himself.

"**What was the source?"** Satoshi asked.

"**That's none of your business."** Krad snapped at his tamer and left him in silence.

'What's with him?' Satoshi thought, 'First he gives me unexpected advice then he turns icy, well that last one is normal for him but still…'

* * *

After finishing at the theft sight Satoshi went straight to the mansion where his father lived. He knocked on the door of his fathers study.

"Come in." a voice called from inside.

Satoshi opened the door and walked in the study. Kei Hiwatari was seated at a large wooden desk apparently doing paper work.

When he spotted Satoshi he stood up plastering a wide and oh so obviously completely fake smile on his face, "Ahh Satoshi, what brings you here?" he asked.

Satoshi's eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you tell me there was a theft earlier today?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"I didn't think it was something you needed to be bothered with." Kie shrugged.

Satoshi glared at his father, "It could have been caused by Dark." He said.

Kie's eyes narrowed, "Both you and I know it wasn't Dark." He said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Satoshi asked.

"Until this thief strikes again I'm not going to do anything. If they do then I'll put you in charge of taking them out as well as Dark but until then I suggest you don't worry about it." Kei said, "Now if that's all you wanted I have a lot of work to do." He said dismissively.

"Fine, goodbye father." Satoshi said and nodded his head then left.

"I'll have to keep my eye on him, I want a chance to persuade this new thief to join me before I let him do anything." Kei said turning back to his desk.

* * *

1 week later:

Satoshi jumped awake suddenly. His head shot up off the desk it had been laying on and he looked around confused then his bleary eyes caught sight of his friend standing next to him.

"I'm sorry Hiwatari!" Daisuke said to the startled boy. The classroom was empty except for Daisuke and Satoshi.

"What...Uhh, Niwa?" Satoshi mumbled rubbing his sleepy eyes, "What are you doing?" Satoshi realized Daisuke's hand was on his shoulder as if he had just shaken it to wake him up.

"You fell asleep in class." Daisuke explained then his facial features changed to worried, "Seriously Hiwatari what's wrong? Has…Krad been…?" Daisuke asked worried for his friend.

"No," Satoshi interrupted him, "It's not him. You remember that theft that happened last week?" he said.

"Yes…" Daisuke answered.

"I've been trying to crack the code and decipher it." He explained.

"Hiwatari," Daisuke said exasperated with his friend, "You need to get some sleep, you're over-exerting yourself. If you don't you wont be able to focus on anything." He chided.

"**That's exactly what I tell him but does he listen to me? No."** Krad mumbled to himself.

"I'll be fine Niwa." Satoshi said ignoring his curse. He stood up to face Daisuke and stumbled. All the research he had been doing was really starting to affect him, along with getting no sleep he had also been forgetting to eat.

Daisuke caught him, "That's it, I'm taking you to my place until your rested." He said sternly.

"No I don't think that's a good idea." Satoshi said pushing away from Daisuke, who let him, and shakily stood straight.

"You're exhausted, it wouldn't be safe for you to go off alone." Daisuke said, he wanted to keep an eye on Satoshi and make sure his friend got some rest.

"It won't be safe for me to stay at your house." Satoshi said.

Daisuke shook his head and said, "I promise I'll make sure mom doesn't go crazy."

"No, I mean it wouldn't be safe for you guys if I stayed at your house." Satoshi said, he didn't want Daisuke or any of his family hurt if Krad decided to suddenly take over.

Daisuke thought for a moment, "I can't let you keep wearing yourself out like this, your staying with me no matter what the consequences." He said finally and grabbed the other boy's wrist and pulled him out of the room.

They reached Daisuke's house and he had Satoshi wait right outside the front door so he could check for traps when he found none he led Satoshi in.

"Mom I'm home!" he called.

The reached the living room where Daisuke's parents were seated on the couch, his grandfather wasn't anywhere.

"I brought a guest." He said hesitantly.

Emiko looked up and spotted Satoshi, her face changed from friendly to a 'what the heck is he doing in my house?!' look. Kosuke noticed and put a hand on her wrist, "Daisuke can we talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Ok" Daisuke said then turned to Satoshi, "Wait here a sec ok?" he asked pleading with his eyes.

Satoshi nodded and Daisuke smiled then went into a different room with his parents.

* * *

When the Niwas were in a different room Satoshi relaxed and let himself lean against the wall for support.

"**Well now Master Satoshi isn't this an interesting situation your in**?" Krad said.

"**Don't even think about getting out Krad, I'm not letting you hurt them**." Satoshi replied coolly.

"**You don't have to worry about that, if they're going to make sure you don't kill yourself from overwork then I'm not going to bother them." **Krad said.

"**But you hate the Niwas…"** Satoshi said surprised, what was Krad up to?

"**There doing my job for me which leaves me to plot."** Krad shrugged

Satoshi was about to reply when everything seemed to go blurry.

"**Master Satoshi?" **Krad asked his voice sounding worried.

Satoshi shook his head but instead of clearing his head it seemed to make things worse and suddenly he blacked out and collapsed on the floor.

"**Master Satoshi!" **

**

* * *

  
**

"What is he doing here?" Emiko burst out as soon as they were sure Satoshi wasn't in hearing range.

"He needs a break, he's been working nonstop and he's totally exhausted." Daisuke said.

"That doesn't answer my question why did you bring him here? Cant he rest at home?" Emiko asked.

"Satoshi won't rest at his place, he'll just keep working." Daisuke said.

"Knowing him he would probably work till he dropped. But what is he working so hard on?" Kosuke asked.

"There was a theft by someone other than Dark and they left a weird letter, he's been trying to figure out what it says for a week now." Daisuke answered, "He fell asleep in class today and then almost collapsed when I woke him up." Daisuke said mostly to his mother.

Emiko gave in, "If he's going to stay here then I better make sure the guest is room ready." She said.

"Thanks mom." Daisuke smiled.

Daisuke looked around when they got back into the living room he spotted Satoshi lying on the floor unconscious, "Hiwatari!" he said and ran over to his friend kneeling by him.

Emiko rushed over to him her motherly instincts taking over at the sight of the unconscious boy. She kneeled down next to Daisuke and checked Satoshi's forehead for a temperature, once she was sure it was normal she lifted him up in her arms.

"Mom?", Daisuke asked her questionably and stood up.

Emiko looked at him and smiled, "Its probably just the exhaustion he'll be fine." She said reassuringly.

* * *

Kosuke made Daisuke take a break from watching over Satoshi so he was currently pacing a hole into the living room floor.

"Dai why don't you come help me in the kitchen? It won't do any of us any good if you put a hole in the floor." Emiko said leading Daisuke away from his paceing.

After a while Emiko finally sent Daisuke back upstairs. He crept quietly into the room and smiled to his dad who was seated next to the bed.

Kosuke got up and left the room while Daisuke went over to the bed. Satoshi was sleeping soundly still.

As Daisuke sat down Satoshi started to stir and his eyes slowly opened. He looked around confused for a second until his gaze landed on Daisuke, "Niwa?" he asked confused. His low blood pressure had left him at a loss from what had happened earlier.

Daisuke smiled down at him, "I'm so glad your ok Hiwatari." He said.

"What happened?" Satoshi managed to get out after a moment.

"After I brought you over to my house you passed out." Daisuke said.

Satoshi took a moment to collect his thoughts. He rubbed his eyes then shook his head in an effort to banish the effects of the low blood pressure. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Only a few hours." Daisuke answered.

Satoshi tried to sit up but Daisuke pushed him back down, "Sorry mom says to make sure you stay in bed until she can come check on you." Daisuke apologized.

Satoshi willingly let himself be pushed back down, the effort to sit up had made him dizzy anyway.

The door opened and Emiko walked in, "Oh Satoshi your awake!" she said coming over next to Daisuke.

"Hello Mrs. Niwa." Satoshi said.

"Your so polite, but you don't have to call me Mrs. Niwa, Emiko will do just fine." Emiko said and placed a hand on his forehead checking for a temperature again, "Hmm you're a little warm Satoshi." She said.

"Its probably just from exhaustion." Satoshi said, "I'll be fine after some rest."

"Probably but you'll need to stay in bed any way." Emiko said, "I'm going to go get you some soup, I'm sure that along with getting no sleep you haven't been eating properly as well." Emiko gave Satoshi a knowing look then left the room.

"Mom says she wants you to stay a while until she's sure your well rested." Daisuke said.

"I don't understand why you're all doing this." Satoshi said.

"Because I'm your friend Hiwatari, and I worry about you." Daisuke said.

"But I'm your…" Satoshi started and Daisuke cut him off.

"Don't say enemy." Daisuke's expression was serious. This was a longstanding argument between the two of them. Satoshi couldn't get over the fact that even though he and Daisuke could be friends there was still the issue of Krad and Dark., "Your not my enemy, you're my friend Hiwatari. Krad has nothing to do with that. He and Dark may be enemies but that doesn't mean you and I have to fight."

Satoshi sighed he didn't feel like fighting the fact that Krad and Dark had everything to do with it. The more they fought the more he and Daisuke were hurt, though most of the time it was just him getting hurt. But they were still involved in it no matter how much Daisuke disagreed. "Fine." He said, "Do you really think keeping me here for one day is going to do much?" he asked changing the subject.

"Actually I think mom's planning on making you stay here for a while, or at least until the stress at your work lets off a little." Daisuke said sheepishly.

Satoshi rubbed his eyes again, this time in exasperation, "I don't suppose I have any chance of sneaking out do I?' he asked.

"Nope, if you did mom would probably hunt you down and drag you back here by your ear." Daisuke smiled.

* * *

It was late when Emiko deemed it ok for Satoshi to get out of bed.

He and Daisuke went over to his apartment to pick up some cloths because Satoshi didn't want to impose on Daisuke and his family any more than he was being forced to.

And on their way back Satoshi asked if they could stop at the only museum in town there hadn't been a theft from the mysterious new thief.

"Why do you want to stop there?" Daisuke asked.

"Because I'm sure it's her next target, Eve has only stolen one artwork from each museum so far." Satoshi said.

"Oh I see, so you think that she's hitting each museum once before she starts again." Daisuke said.

"Precisely." Satoshi said.

"Well then lets go." Daisuke smiled brightly.

They headed to the museum and on their way in Satoshi passed a woman with long flowing black hair that hung straight down her back. She was dressed very professionally and carried a briefcase.

"Excuse me?" she called to Satoshi.

"Yes?" he asked turning around.

"Umm, oh never mind, you looked like someone I once knew." The woman said after getting a closer look at Satoshi, her green eyes shown sadly in the falling daylight.

"I'm sorry." Satoshi said, though strangely seeing the woman made bells go off in his mind, almost like he too had met her somewhere before.

She smiled at him and walked off.

"Do you know her Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked.

"Not sure." Satoshi said, "She looks very familiar…" Satoshi said trialing off, "Anyway, lets get in before they close." He said.

* * *

And that's it! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I know it didn't move very much but the rest of the story will get better soon I promise!! So can anyone guess who the lone figure was in the beginning? Gold stars for whoever gets it right…though I think its fairly obvious… And cookies and gold stars for those who can crack Eve's code! Thanks again for reading it! R&R please!

~Dawns out!!


	3. The Past Part 1

_Chapter 2: The past part one_

Hey everyone sorry for the late updated, I have tons of things smashing me at once and can barely find time to type anymore! Thanks to all my reviewers for the first two chapters cookies and gold stars to you guys!

Ok like I explained last chapter this one will take place in Satoshi's past. It starts before Kei goes power hungry and the time line (for Satoshi's schooling, trips, and ect.) may vary a little from how the anime (and manga) tells it. Also Kei will probably be a little older in the fic than he should. You will defiantly see oocness in most of the characters because their younger and different from their present selves. I just thought I'd explain that to help prevent any confusion, if your still confused after the fic then I'll be happy to explain things further.

Pairings will be DaiXRiku DarkXRisa SatoXOc and possible KradXOc.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or any of its characters just my oc's.

* * *

Moonlight streamed into a small workshop as a six year old Satoshi stepped back away from the canvas he had been painting, his eyes were red and bloodshot like he hadn't slept all night but the fatigued didn't show on his alert face as he expertly examined the painting.

The recently white canvas now held a picture of a tall man dressed from head to toe in white and gold, his eyes were like liquid amber and had a slightly feline appearance to them, his silky golden was pulled into a long ponytail tied at the end with a cross. In the middle of his bangs hung one long strand of hair that fell gracefully across the front of his face.

"Its missing something…" Satoshi mumbled to himself. He tapped the wooden end of his paintbrush against his chin in thought.

"What are you up so late for?" his father said coming in the room.

Satoshi's attention didn't waver from the painting, "I had a nightmare, I couldn't get his face out of my head so I decided to paint him." He replied.

"He was in your nightmare? He looks more angelic to me." Kei said.

Satoshi's eyes lit up, "Of course that's it! Wings." He said with inspiration.

Just as Satoshi was about to start painting again the image seemed to warp, the man's eyes turned cruel and he had a wicked grin on his face.

Satoshi screamed, his body suddenly burned almost unbearably, the paintbrush clattered to the ground as he doubled over in pain.

"Satoshi!" Kei called out.

* * *

Krad looked surprised at the boy who had suddenly appeared, he was far too young to have awakened him already but there he was, laying right at his feet.

The boy had short blue hair and looked to be about six years old, he looked so innocent in his sleep… "Cute kid," Krad mumbled then realized what he had said. 'What am I saying?' Krad mentally berated himself.

The boy stirred suddenly and Krad slid out of sight, he suddenly didn't want to be seen by this young tamer.

After a few unsuccessful tries at opening his eyes the boy finally managed to successfully open them all the way and look around, when he did he realized that the light that had been blinding him wasn't coming from any one source, the place he was in was all white there didn't seem to be any walls, the white just went on forever…

"Welcome little tamer." Krad purred as the boy sat up.

Blue hair flashed as the boy jumped to his feat and spun around to locate the source of the voice. "Who are you?" he asked with forget-me-not blue eyes sparkling curiously.

Krad was taken aback by the boys out rightness, "You should know my name little Hikari." he scoffed, why was this boy pretending not to know who he was?

"Its Satoshi." The boy answered, "And how should I know who you are, I don't even know where I am."

'Why isn't he sacred, or defensive? Why is his gaze so…innocent?' Krad wondered, "Your inside of yourself, you awakened me somehow." He answered, "Which is something I've been wondering, how did you manage to awaken me anyway?"

"What do you mean awaken you?" Satoshi asked.

Krad's anger started to burn, this little boy had the nerve to suddenly call him back into existence and then act like he knew nothing at all about him or what came with awakening him.

Satoshi's eyes flashed with surprise as Krad's hand suddenly gripped his neck and he was thrown up against an invisible wall.

"…Wha…What are you doing?" Satoshi's voice came out as a strangled gasp.

Krad's grip tightened, "Teaching you some manners boy." He growled.

Satoshi's eyes suddenly filled with fear as his air was cut even shorter, he started to struggle to get out of Krad's grasp, "That's more like it, fear me, fear me like all the rest before you." Krad hissed as his anger reached its peak.

Satoshi's struggling ceased as he passed out and Krad dropped him suddenly. He looked down at the boy in a heap at his feet, once again he looked so innocent in his sleep, "Crap." Krad muttered.

* * *

Satoshi woke with a start, sitting up suddenly in his bed. He put his hand to his head to calm the dizziness that came with such sudden movements so early after waking up. He mentally cursed his low blood pressure and sat back against his headboard to think, what was that? A dream maybe? He couldn't be sure, he didn't feel any different than he had before he passed out but he still couldn't shake the dream, it felt so real…

His thoughts were thrown off track as his father came suddenly into the room, "Satoshi!! Your awake! I was so worried for you!" he said coming over to the bed. Kei pulled Satoshi into a quick hug, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked genuinely worried.

"I'm fine Kei, I was just tired last night that's all." Satoshi said, that must have been why he passed out so suddenly right?

"I wish you would call me father." Kei sighed, "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Satoshi repeated to reassure his father, and himself.

Kei beamed, "Wonderful! Then can I leave you for a while? I have a meeting I should have been at an hour ago." Kei asked.

"That's fine." Satoshi replied, he was use to Kei always leaving for meetings or being out for a while with his work.

His father smiled at him one more time then hurried out of the room. Satoshi got up and decided to take a shower. As he turned the hot water on his mind wandered back to the dream, the man, Krad had said something about awakening him…Satoshi shook his head, why was he worrying about that it was only a dream after all…right?

After his shower Satoshi moved quietly through the mansion to avoid the maids that always seemed to cling to him during the day. His father had told them to keep watch over him and they took their jobs very seriously.

He snuck his way down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of one of the bowls and headed out into the yard. The last traces of night were being shooed away by the rising sun.

Satoshi moved over to a large tree and sat under it. He munched on his apple as he watched some parents across the street getting their kids into the car to get them to school on time. He felt a sudden pang of longing as he watched them, why couldn't he be normal? Why couldn't he go to school like all the other kids, and have friends, and get picked up by his family when school was out? He sighed, of course that was only a dream, and a hopeless one at that, his father was always away at work, and he had already passed through grade school, he was waiting for the winter semester to come so he could move on into middle school. Life would never be normal for him no matter how hard he wished it.

Satoshi sighed again as he finished his apple and stood up, if he was careful he could get his art supplies and be at the park before anyone knew he was gone, he could stay there all day and draw, he had run out of ideas to paint so he wanted to get some inspiration, today was as good a day as any.

He moved quickly through the mansion, his studio was close by where he had come in so it didn't take him long to slip into the room and start gathering up his supplies. He dropped a pencil putting it into his bag and bent down to pick it up, when he did he spied the paintbrush he had dropped the night before, he moved over to the brush and picked it up, when he stood back up he found himself staring at the painting he had been working on.

'That was the first time he actually talked to me in a dream, he seemed so much different than any other time I've seen him…' Satoshi thought. He shook his head, "Stop wasting time thinking about that dream." He told himself. If he didn't hurry someone would find him and he wouldn't be able to get out of the house, he really needed to get to the park, if only to clear his mind of that stupid dream that had been haunting him.

Thankfully he reached the park without delay and he sat down on a bench next to a bike rack, he didn't park his bike there because he had left it at home, Kei had given it to him for Christmas last year but he hadn't used it yet, he preferred to walk anywhere he went, it gave him a better look at the scenery than speeding past it all.

Satoshi looked around him, the park was almost empty at this time of day, there were only early morning joggers and people walking their dogs here this early. Even though it was almost empty of people it was full of life, all the greenery and things t hat made up the park filled the space. It was defiantly fuller than that great white space had been, though the white space wasn't as empty as he had first thought. Satoshi touched his neck remembering; surprisingly it hurt a little bit almost like it was bruised. He pulled his hand away as if it had been burned and hurriedly started rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a sketchbook and a pencil and started drawing the scene before him.

It only took a few moments for his mind to clear of everything but the art. After a little while a woman walked into the area he was drawing and sat down against a small tree. She opened up a book she had been carrying and started to read. Her long black hair fell into her face as she bent it down to read. She pushed the straight locks behind her ear and continued to read.

Satoshi decided to add her into his picture, it was still only a light sketch and he had a feeling she'd be there for a while reading.

After almost an hour Satoshi had the picture almost finished, it was inked in and he was adding some finishing color to it, he would paint the picture on a larger canvas later right now all he wanted was the basic image.

He looked up to finalize the color of the woman's scarf and found that she wasn't there anymore. He guessed she left while he was working on the picture, this was the second time that someone had managed to escape his notice, the first time had been with Krad, when he had suddenly appeared behind him…

Satoshi buried his head in his hands, why couldn't he get that dream out of his head? Every moment his mind wasn't occupied it strayed back to that dream and him. It was almost as if the dream wasn't a dream at all, as if it was real, he had been so quick to pass it off as just that, something he had made up, but if it wasn't a dream than what was it?

* * *

Artemis dug through her pockets for her keys, they weren't there, they must have fallen out of her pocket when she was reading. She headed back down into the park to retrieve them, she grabbed them from under the tree she had been sitting at, "Thank goodness." She sighed with relief, what if someone had taken them?

She looked around her and spotted the little blue haired boy still sitting on the bench, he'd been there since before she had gotten there almost an hour ago, what was he still doing here? He had his head buried in his hands like he was depressed.

Artemis felt a sudden urge to go over to him and at least say something to the boy. She was angry though and she didn't want to snap at him, really who would leave their kid sitting in the park for hours on end? Didn't his parents care enough to take care of him?

She bottled up her feelings of anger and made her way over to him as she walked towards him she muttered to herself, "Ok just don't say anything to startle him, you don't really want him running off scared of you…" Then she relized what she was doing, "Oh great! Now he's probably heard you talking to yourself and is already starting to think you're a total weirdo just stop." She muttered again, then she just got so fed up with talking she shut her mouth till she reached the boy, "You've been here quite a while, are you ok?" she asked trying not to sound stalkerish.

He jumped as if her voice had pierced through his thoughts suddenly, which it did, she thought.

He looked up at her with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, they seemed to match his hair perfectly, she gasped suddenly with realization, could this boy possibly be the missing son? She mentally shook her head, it was best to keep those thoughts for when she was at home and could work out this strange chance of fate.

The boy thought for a moment, "I'm fine." He replied, his voice had a tone of maturity that didn't usually come from little kids.

"Where are your parents?" She asked him.

"Kei's at work, I just came out here to get some inspiration." The boy replied.

Artemis was surprised, he seemed so calm, and why did he call his father by name? "So you're an artist?" She smiled at him. He nodded motioning to his sketchbook, "May I see some of your art?" she asked genuinely curious, she was an art lover and loved to see all sorts of art especially when it came from someone so young as this. She thought it was amazing when younger people were interested in art.

He held the book up to her to examine, she took it gently and opened it up to the first page and stared in awe, it was amazing, the detail in the picture was so fine she didn't think she'd ever seen anything like it, and it was only done in pencil. She flipped to the next page and the next her eyes growing wider and wider at each picture she looked at, some were full color and some were only outlines but they were all extraordinary. She reached his most recent one, the one of today and smiled, "I had no idea I was in your picture." She smiled handing it back to him.

"You came in after I started but I added you when I realized you'd be there a while." The boy smiled at her.

"Well thank you, these are extraordinary, how did you get to be so good?" she asked.

"It runs in my family." He replied.

'So its true.' Artemis thought, "Really? Is that what your father does?" she asked him.

"You mean Kei? No he's in the police force, and he's not my real father, he adopted me." The boy said.

Kei, that name sounded familiar, he was the upcoming police genius, or at least that's what was said about him, he apparently had adopted a young son recently too, so this boy must be the one he had adopted. "So why did he leave you here?" she asked.

"He didn't leave me here, like I said I came from home to get some inspiration." He answered her, "Excuse me for asking but what is your name? Its sort of odd to be talking to someone who's name I don't even know." He said.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Artemis Najika." She smiled.

"Good to meet you Miss Najika, I'm Satoshi Hiwatari." The boy replied.

'Its weird, the whole time I've talked to him this boy hasn't smiled even once.' Artemis thought, he seemed so sad yet at the same time he had and air of calmness that was able to barely mask the sadness. "You can just call me Artemis." She told him, "Are you going to be staying here much longer?" she asked.

"I was just about ready to head home actually, I want to get this painted." Satoshi said referring to his most recent picture.

"May I give you a ride home? I'd feel bad if you had to walk home by yourself, its getting closer to the time when the streets are a little busier and its not as safe for someone as young as you to walk around unattended." Artemis asked, she wasn't sure if he trusted her enough yet to take the offered ride but she didn't want this boy getting hurt.

He thought a moment and then looked into her eyes, "That would be fine, I wouldn't want to worry you." He told her and then proceeded to gather up his belongings and put them into a messenger bag which he slung over his shoulder as he stood up. He looked up at her expectantly.

* * *

Satoshi waited for the woman to show him where to go, he wasn't sure why he was taking a ride from this person or why he even trusted her at all, but he did, there was just something about her that made you believe you could trust her.

She smiled her goofy smile again and said, "Right, its this way." She led him to her car, the car itself didn't seem like much, it was defiantly old, you could tell that just by looking at it, the model itself was old and the black paint was peeling in places and the tires looked a little shabby. The car's only remarkable feature was that it didn't show any signs of ever being in a wreck, no bumps, scrapes, broken windows or even parts of it that looked replaced, it was in excellent condition aside from the failing paint job.

He let her help him into the passengers side then waited for her to get in the drivers, as he waited Satoshi looked at the cars interior, it was almost spotless except for the steering wheel which only seemed to be worn down due to use.

"This is a very nice car." He commented as she got in and started buckling up.

"Oh! Thanks." She said blushing, it was obvious she wasn't use to complements on her car, or even complements themselves.

"You'll have to tell me where to go." She said turning the car on.

Satoshi nodded and proceeded to give her a set of quick directions to his home.

"Whoa! Slow down there, just tell me as we go k?" Artemis said smiling again, her smile was contagious and it was harder and harder each time for Satoshi not to smile back, its not that he thought it was stupid, but that he literally didn't want to smile, it seemed like he hadn't smiled since his mothers death, there was no real reason it seemed, like nothing was important enough to smile over.

His thoughts were once again derailed as Artemis asked, "So why were you so upset earlier?" then to clarify what she was saying as if she realized she hadn't made sense, "I mean before I came up to you, you seemed really depressed, what was that all about?"

Satoshi thought about an answer, this woman had been hitting home with her questions since he first met her, she may be young and seem carefree but she wasn't stupid or naive, she seemed to have a lot of wisdom in what she said and could decipher deeper meanings of things pretty easily. He decided to go for the truth, "I had, a dream last night that's been bugging me all day, it felt so real, like the things happening in it were true, but they couldn't have been, I mean I didn't even know where I was." he answered, 'That's not true he told you where you were…' the thought popped up in his head suddenly.

"Well even if the setting wasn't possibal dreams always have a meaning, sometimes its not so much where you are but what's said to you that matters most in your dreams, the really important ones that you can remember vividly are usually your subconscious trying to tell you something." Artemis said.

Satoshi was surprised by her answer, what if that was the reason why he kept thinking about it…maybe it was just a dream after all…but if it wasn't…

"Do I turn here?" Artemis asked him, they were almost at his house, she had driven there solely by memory of what he had told her earlier, even though she had said she would need guidance. "Oh, yes." Satoshi said.

They quickly reached his house after that and Artemis whistled when she saw it, "I had heard rumors at how big the upcoming police chief's home was but I never thought any of it true, your pretty lucky to live here, you get all that space to run around in." she said.

Satoshi shook his head, if she only knew how wrong she was, "Not really, Kei forbids most of the house." He said.

"So?" Artemis asked, "Have some fun, break a few rules, I bet he wouldn't be that mad if you did, I mean you did sneak out of the house today didn't you?" she asked.

"You have a wild side to you." Satoshi said surprised, so far all he had seen of this woman was her caring side, he was surprised to see a rebel streak in her.

She laughed, "There's lots of things you don't know about me." She smiled, "If you ever want to talk or just hang out you'll usually find me somewhere in the park." She said.

Satoshi nodded and hopped out of the car, "Thank you for the ride." He said.

"No problem, good luck figuring out that dream of yours. Who knows maybe you'll have another one like it tonight?" she said.

Satoshi nodded and closed the door, he waited till she had pulled away to start heading up towards the door, maybe he would have another dream like that again tonight, if he did he would get some more of his questions answered.

* * *

And that's a wrap! I don't want to put too much in this chapter because that would leave nothing for later chapters so I'm ending it with all the important introductions done (well almost all the important introductions…) I hope you understood the change between what was happening last chapter and this one, if you don't get it just shoot me a pm and I'll be glad to clear it up for you. Tell me what you thing of Artemis I want your input on her and on little Satoshi, what do you think about him? The next chapter will be back to the present and we'll get to see more of the mysterious code! I hope it will be out faster than this one but I cant promise it will the only thing I can promise is that it will come out eventually! As always read and review please!

~Dawns out!


End file.
